A tile saw is widely used for cutting materials such as masonries and ceramic tiles. Typically, a tile saw contains a power head assembly, a table, a base for supporting the table and a water tray located under the base. Usually, the table may be moveable on the base. To perform the cutting operation, a work-piece to be cut is placed on the table, and the table is moved towards the power head assembly in the cutting direction. However, when a work-piece is too large to be cut, placing a large work-piece on the smaller table may be unstable. This can cause an inaccurate or incorrect cutting of the work-piece, which results in inefficiency and wasted materials. In the prior art, a second table is disclosed that may be mounted to the sides of the movable table using fasteners like screws to increase the size and supporting area of the moveable table. However, the addition of the second table increases the dimensions of the entire tile saw unit and thereby increases the delivery costs of the tile saw. Additionally, in the prior art, the mounting and removing of the second table is inconvenient and time consuming due to the use of traditional fasteners like screws and bolts. The use of these types of fasteners prevents the user from being able to quickly and conveniently mount or remove the second table during the cutting operation of the tile saw.